Раби Пинч/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png У страха глаза велики Tumbleweed S1E9.png Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png Отличительные знаки Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png История знаков отличия Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Berry Pinch ID.png Загадочная лихорадка School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom -Great job, girls!- S2E6.png Apple Bloom -naw- S02E06.png Apple Bloom -Now, time for advanced moves!- S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Таинственный защитник The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Канун Дня горящего очага Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png Berry Pinch.png Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png Спайк к вашим услугам Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png Aura -maybe it's me- S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png Гордость Пинки Berry Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Berry Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Ванильная пони The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -I did not wish to disappoint you all- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!- S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak -come to the grand opening- S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers -free lemonade for a week- S4E15.png Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Scootaloo looking at her hoof S4E15.png Unnamed filly -your gratitude is thanks enough- S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Twilight -thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon -they didn't come here to learn after all- S4E15.png Twilight -neither did any of you- S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Прыжок веры Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Кусочек жизни DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Налаживание отношений Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Братский фестиваль Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Granny Smith -take your positions!- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png Rainbow -looks like we win, squirt!- S5E17.png Scootaloo excited to have won S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Foals cheering S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!- S5E18.png Silver Spoon following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png The Crusaders follow Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Rainbow Dash flies through a cloud ring S5E25.png Berry Pinch watching the race S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Berry Pinch and a filly sees Twilight flying S5E26.png Berry Pinch watches the race S5E26.png Berry Pinch watches the racers fly S5E26.png Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight --You were right-- S5E26.png Twilight --I can't stop you-- S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie Pie --maybe, just maybe-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accosting Ruby Pinch S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --forgot to take the sign down!-- S6E3.png Luckette runs away from Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Police Pony and ponies staring at Pinkie S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --it just can't be!-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --if I can't get that pouch-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --not only am I not getting my sister-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie shaking the police officer S6E3.png Pinkie Pie worried; Police Pony disoriented S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --this might be my favorite-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --can't wait 'til next year's-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --PSSSD...-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --W-- sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --R-- sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie grinning happily S6E3.png Знаки отличия Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Apple Bloom happy for Tender Taps S6E4.png День очага Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings --no more little games-- S06E08.png Snowfall sings --for you to play-- S06E08.png Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png A gather of ponies about to sing S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png en:Ruby Pinch/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей